Revelations (mission)
Revelations is the penultimate singleplayer level in Call of Duty: Black Ops. The mission is mostly cinematic, similar to U.S.D.D. earlier in the game. Walkthrough At the beginning of the level, the primary interrogator is heard arguing with his companion. The first interrogator insists that Mason can prevent catastrophe. He chooses to reveal himself to Mason as his final idea - Jason Hudson. He calls to Grigori Weaver to make his escape, who does. Hudson yells out in frustration at Mason, before untying him. Mason knocks Hudson out with a punch and begins to stagger through the corridors, searching for Reznov. He begins to have flashes of memory from his interrogations and experiences. As he reaches an operating theater, his memory of his time in Vorkuta returns. Steiner explains to Dragovich that Mason is atypical and is far more resistant to the brainwashing. Dragovich ordered for him to be sent back to his cell to rot, if he would not follow his orders. Mason continues on, having more flashes of brainwashing dialogue, particularly of Reznov's words from the gulag. He also has flashes of his meeting with Kennedy, his mission in Executive Order, and his and Reznov's attack on Rebirth Island. As Mason reaches a computer lab, Hudson catches up with him and knocks him out by punching him in the face. Mason falls within himself and remembers his experiences in Vorkuta, of Reznov talking to him whilst he was strapped to a table. He insisted that he and Mason were the same, and spoke the mantra that Mason would continue to repeat to himself throughout his life. As Mason comes to, Hudson holds him at gunpoint, revealing that Reznov was not the defector, and had not accompanied Mason to Rebirth Island or Laos. The flashes show that Mason, proclaiming his identity as Viktor Reznov, had executed Steiner. Hudson reveals that Reznov died after Mason jumped to the train during the escape on Vorkuta. All the years Mason thought Reznov was with him, it was his mind(it's because if the player was still looking at the truck the front of the truck, it flips and Reznov dies in the crash). Dragovich brainwashed Mason to kill Kennedy, but Reznov, thirsty for revenge for the death of Petrenko, reprogrammed him to focus on Kravchenko, Steiner and Dragovich himself. Hudson explains that the gaps in Mason's memory will return now that the brainwashing has been broken. Mason laments his actions, but at the urgings of Hudson, focuses on the numbers to locate the broadcasting station.thumb|300px|right|Black Ops - Mission 14: "Revelations" Mason listens to the numbers and realizes that the numbers are being broadcast from the Russian ship, Rusalka. Mason remembers that the Rusalka was stationed in Cuba, evidently the "new relationship" that Castro and Dragovich honored. Transcript See Revelations/Transcript Gallery shot0018.jpg|Intel unlockable Trivia *Near the end of the level when Hudson punches you, if you turn around before he does so he will still randomly appear out of nowhere. *This level is mostly cinematic, like U.S.D.D. The only difference is you can walk around in this level. *When Hudson punches you, blood splatter is shown on the screen, which meant Hudson gave a punishing blow to Mason. *Mason can be heard saying that Oswald was compromised, as well as "Kennedy...John...Fitzgerald." (JFK). This likely refers to Lee Harvey Oswald who is the alleged assassin of John F. Kennedy, and how Mason's mission to kill the President succeeded by framing him. *Three days prior to this level, Weaver sent an email to Hudson, proclaiming that he had lost faith in Mason, who he felt could not be trusted. He believed that what happened in Baikonur, Kazahkstan, was "more Woods' doing". He felt that the Russians had got to him, and they should just kill him once they had extracted all information from him. This explains his plan to get to the bunker and leave Mason to die from Nova 6.File:Shot0040.jpg *On the Wii, be careful. The game could freeze at any time during this level, and if the player did not Save & Quit right before the level began, when you get back on, it WILL take the player right back to Part 2 of Rebirth. *Your 'objectives' on the pause menu are interesting. It reads "Echelon3" followed by many random numbers. It takes up 8 lines. Echelon3 may be a reference to 3rd Echelon, a fictional branch of the NSA from Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell series. These are the numbers that are played throughout the game. It may also read "Ascension" before the numbers, possibly referring to the Ascension scientists in "Executive Order". *There is a glitch in the PC version of the game which stops players of passing the point when Hudson Punches Mason in the face and explains everything. Hudson's character model will freeze but the actual game will still run. Usually where Hudson says "...but Reznov had plans of his own", he appears standing (not looking at Mason) with the sunglasses on and an AK47 and immediately gets back to where he is pointing the pistol, The problem can be circumvented by changing the resolution to 800x600 for the remainder of the sequence, and in rare circumstances turning off subtitles as well. *Their is a subtitles mistake on the PS3 and Xbox versions which is where the rocket takes off, when it says MASON: "Okay, time we got the hell out of here." This was actually said by Frank Woods. The next line is similar, it will say, WOODS: "Not yet, we're going after Dragovich." This line was said by Mason *The brainwashing room from the flashbacks of Dragovich, Steiner, and later Reznov appears to be the inside of a large smokestack. This is possibly a reference to the end of the 1985 film Brazil. *After the player punches Hudson if you go to the right of the torture chair you can see a small T.V. that still is recording the torture chair, but it shows Mason in it closing his eyes. *In the flashback of the brainwashing room if you walk to the left of Mason there are chairs exactly the same as the torture chair Mason was put in. *This is the second time in the Call of Duty series that the player is able to injure a playable character, the first time was in "Rebirth" after Mason executes Steiner. Though the player cannot command the character to injure another playable character at these times. *The console computer the player can access in the main menu is not there you get to walk around. *The facility is a National Security Agency facility, as the agency's crest can be seen at various points. *On the Wii version, all sections where the player can control where Mason walks are gone, and the entire sequence is simply a pre-rendered video of the level from the 360/PS3/PC versions (as evident by the higher resolution models and lighting effects). Also, there are many more video and audio distortion effects, presumably to skip over sections where the player was supposed to control Mason. Some lines get cut as well, such as Hudson arguing to Weaver that Mason knows where the broadcast station is. *The part where Hudson puts on his shades is possibly a reference to CSI:Miami, as one of the main characters, Lt. Caine, is famous for doing the same thing. References Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Single Player Levels